I Need Whiskey
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Sam and Dean are at a small bar when Sam happens upon an interesting young woman... Come to find out...there's more to her then what meets the eye. Read more to find out... Finished. PG13 'Part of The Whiskey Series'


**Title: **I Need Whiskey  
**Author: **Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters: **Just 1  
**Rating: **PG-13 I s'pose  
**Pairing: **Sam/Onyx (OFC)  
**Archiving: **Supernatural Atlantis  
**Warnings: **Sam and Dean arguing like four year olds...aka Comedy  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Feedback: **Of course I could always use a little luvin' lol  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Supernatural. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Supernatural and all it's Supernatural goodness.  
**Onyx's Note: **This is just a very short little drabble of none-sense. This is me, placing me in with our favorite boys...and allowing my silliness to come out. Basically this is what would happen if I were to meet the boys in their universe. It's random and just cuts off at the end...because that's just how I wrote it. If the mood ever strikes me again, I might make a longer, even funnier part two. And on that note (I don't even know why I'm posting this) Enjoy!

* * *

"Dean, where are you going?"

"You see that sweet thing over there, with the long legs Sammy?"

Sam glanced over to the end of the bar and gave his older brother a look.

Dean winked and grinned, "have fun Sam!" He exclaimed with a pat on Sam's back and slid off his stool, beer in hand to go chat up his conquest for the night.

Sam just shook his head, glancing around him and went to put the tip of his beer to his lips when he stopped. Just to his left, at the very far, left hand corner of the bar was a dimly lit booth. Sitting there, was a young woman with copper colored hair. She had an intense focus drenched on her doll like features as she held a book in one hand, a cigarette in the other. Taking slow drags, she let the smoke dance and swirl away from her full lips as her large eyes seemed to fly over whatever she was reading.

The more he stared, the more he wanted to go over and introduce himself. It was a very rare thing to find a beautiful young woman, around his age, in the corner of a smoky bar, reading a book. Sam downed his beer, left the empty bottle on the top of the bar and slid off his barstool.

"Excuse me," Sam pulled her attention away from her book and felt his courage falter when she shot him an unimpressed glance. "I'm sorry to bother you…"

"Can I help you with something?" Her voice was a controlled purr, laced with a silent threat that she wasn't in the mood for cheesy pick up lines.

Sam furrowed his brow, ran a nervous hand through his messy brown hair and tried to think of something to say before she blew him off. "Actually…I was curious about your book."

This caused one arched brow to rise, "Stephen King's Pet Sematary." She replied with a hint of curiosity to her calm tone. "What's your name?"

He felt a small wave of relief wash through him, "Sam." He replied and offered her his hand in greeting.

She seemed to consider it for a moment and finally wrapped her much smaller hand in his and gave him a very firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you Sam, call me Onyx." Letting his hand go, she made a decision. "By all means…have a seat."

"Thanks." He smiled, not as nervous as before and scooted into the booth, opposite of the mysterious beauty. "So, what do you think of it so far?"

Onyx placed a blank white business card on the page she was on and closed the book, setting it down to her right. "It's brilliant. My second time reading it actually." She replied, her voice not as emotionless as before except for the slight edge lingering at the tip of her tongue. It was very apparent that she did not trust people. "How many times have you read it, if any at all?" Onyx asked and took another drag of her cigarette, the smoke twisting into a small vortex above her head before vanishing into the air.

"Once, back when I was still in college."

"And…?"

"Like you said, brilliant." Sam replied and felt the tension start to ease as a small, but very beautiful smile stretched the valley of her full lips.

"What creeped you out the most?" She took one last drag of her cigarette, snuffed it out in the small ashtray to her right and brought a glass to her lips, sipping what looked to be soda.

"Just the whole concept of it really. Especially that scene where his little boy gets hit by the semi." Sam shifted in his seat so that his hands were resting comfortably on the table, his fingers interlaced.

"Yea that was pretty brutal, but what struck me… Was the Indian burial ground and the way King described it. Especially this one part where he does a beautiful job conveying this eerie, wailing cackle on their way to the burial grounds." Onyx explained and took another drink before setting it on the table, her small hands cupping the cool surface of the glass. "Anything that involves the supernatural, especially in literature, I tend to find myself immersed in."

This struck a nerve with Sam. "Really? May I ask why that is?"

Her eyes fell from his face when she shook her head with a dry chuckle. "You'd think I was crazy if I told you."

"Try me." Sam retorted with a hint of playful warmth and watched as her eyes met his from beneath her long lashes. "You might be surprised."

Onyx brought her head up and gave him a weary yet inquisitive look. "Ok then… Well, putting it in a logical stand point, humans still retain a Sixth Sense. You can call it a gut feeling or good ole fashioned woman's intuition. Animals, unlike humans, rely on their Sixth Sense as it's programmed into their survival instincts. Now humans, having larger brains, rely on thought and decision making. Which tends to push that part of our nature to the side as say…a spare tire. We have it there just incase when only rarely do we ever use it. I on the other hand, do."

Sam was just speechless. It even showed on his face.

"See, I was right. You think I'm crazy."

"No…not at all." He finally replied, his mind blown away by how intelligent and articulate she was. "You explained it so that I could understand it from a logical point of view."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

Sam sighed, "I don't think you're crazy. In fact, you'd probably think I was crazy if I were to tell you what I do for a living." Did he just say that? Why was he opening up to her?

Onyx eyed him carefully when a crease danced through her brow. "Let me guess… Some kind of paranormal investigator." She saw his eyes widen, this made her smirk. "Sorry, didn't mean to put you on the spot."

Sam was starting to get the sneaking suspicion there was more to her then she let on. "What is that you do for a living?"

"I…" She let out a short sigh, "ok being completely honest…I've been watching you and that brother of yours since you came in tonight. You're the Winchester boys, right?"

"How did you know that?" His face was serious, suddenly feeling very distrustful of the woman sitting across from him.

"I'm not a threat Sam, I know you're Hunters." Onyx said quietly with a small raise of her hand, gesturing to him that she wasn't going to hurt him. "You know a place called the Roadhouse? A lady named Ellen works there with her daughter Joe. Ellen told me about you two when she found out I was heading in your direction. She said I could rely on you guys if I needed help with a Hunt."

He didn't answer her. Sam just sat back in the booth, his eyes fixed on her face. Trying to see if she was lying.

Onyx sighed, pulled a cellphone from her side, scrolled through the menu of numbers and held it out for him to take. "Here, call her and ask her about Onyx Wildcat."

He took the phone, gave her a suspicious look and dialed the number. The line rang a few times until a familiar voice answered. "Hey Ellen it's Sam." He paused and looked up at Onyx sitting across from him. "No everything's fine…actually I wanted to ask you about someone." Another pause, "a young woman, said her name was Onyx Wildcat." Sam went quiet and his eyes widened in response. "Really? Oh…" His features softened as he averted his gaze. "Well she's sitting right across from me."

Sam nodded, "ok, one sec." He had a slight guilty expression in his eyes when he handed Onyx the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey there hot stuff." She spoke into the small cellphone and chuckled, "yea, he just got a little spooked." She gave him a quick glance, turned her face to the left and shook her head. "I will, Ellen. I promise." Another pause and she nodded, "you too, and tell Joe I said hi." And with that she ended the call and slipped the cellphone back into the pocket of her jacket.

"We ok now?" Onyx asked softly and saw Sam give her a slow nod.

"I'm sorry for getting weird on you."

"Hey, no worries." She gave him a smile, "your allowed to be paranoid when it comes to a woman you just met at a bar. The only woman mind you, that isn't trying to get into some poor bastard's pants."

Sam let out a laugh. "I noticed that when I was sitting over at the bar. You don't seem like the type to come into a place like this."

"You don't either." She shot back with a warm smile, finally able to be herself around him. "I had a feeling if I sat here long enough, you'd catch on and get the balls to introduce yourself. I know your brother wouldn't, I'm not his type."

"If you're referring to women that wear too much makeup, too little clothing, and have the intelligence level of sophomore in high school, then no." Sam chuckled, "Dean has a tendency of going for the ones that don't pose a threat to his manly-hood. Seeing as you're a very intelligent, perceptive young woman…you'd probably scare him off."

"I like how you didn't say anything about me being pretty." Onyx muttered in a low voice and lit a fresh cigarette.

"I'm not saying that you're ugly, because you're not. You're actually quite beautiful…and I just said that out loud didn't I?" Sam was suddenly very embarrassed as she arched a brow at him. "Wow talk about putting your foot in your mouth."

She let out a laugh, "you're adorable." Onyx giggled and shook her head. She took a moment to glance around the room and locked her gaze on something, "speak of the devil…"

Sam furrowed his brow as Onyx motioned over his shoulder. Sam turned to see what she was indicating and saw Dean strolling up to them with a very trashy looking woman hanging on his arm. She had to be at least five sheets to wind by the way she kept giggling.

"Well hey there Sammy…who's your friend?" Dean chimed and let his eyes land on the young woman's beautiful face.

"This is Onyx, she's a friend of Ellen's." Sam replied and watched the cocky smile on Dean's face melt into a serious look.

"Really?" Dean blinked as his voice dropped to a thoughtful tone, "that's…interesting."

"Aren't ya gonna introduce me, shugirr?" The drunk woman slurred on his arm and gave a very big, very intoxicated smile.

Onyx recognized the woman and took this as an opportunity to avoid any further complications. "Hey, I know you…aren't you engaged to Bruce?"

Dean's eyes widened, Sam stifled a laugh and the woman went silent. "Bruce? Who's Bruce?"

"Aw why'd ya have'ta ruin my night?" The woman groaned and looked to Dean. "I guess I forgot to mention that I'm engaged." She slurred and waved her left hand in front of Dean's face, "oh…guess I forgot to wear my ring too."

Dean gave one of his infamous, 'wow you must have been the brightest crayon in the box' smirks and Sam covered his mouth. Stopping himself from bursting with hysterical laughter.

Onyx just smiled, holding in the need to bust up. "You should probably go home and put that ring on your finger before you get some innocent guy put in the hospital."

"All right…bossy." And with that, the woman scoffed, let out a very unflattering belch and wandered off back over to the bar.

"Smooth Dean…real smooth." Sam mused, shared a look with Onyx and both fell into a burst of laughter.

"Ha ha very Funny." Dean rolled his eyes and shoved Sam in the shoulder, "shut the hell up and move over."

"Dude, what the hell?"

Dean gave his younger brother a look as he sat comfortably with Sam shoved against the wall. "So you know Ellen?"

Sam's brows scrunched together at the way Dean was being a dick and shoved him back, getting a little more room in the booth. "_Jerk_."

"_Bitch_." Dean retorted under his breath and smiled at Onyx, waiting for her to respond.

She looked at each brother and giggled, "wow…Ellen wasn't kidding."

Both brothers in unison, "what?"

Onyx laughed and shook her head. "Nothing…she just mentioned that you two fight like a couple of four year olds." When the brothers just glared at each other, she sighed. "So you wanna know why I'm here?"

"That would be a good place to start…" Dean muttered with a smart ass smirk and got an elbow in the side. "Dude! Remove the pole outta your ass!"

"Oh I'm sorry Dean, am I getting on your nerves?" Sam spat mockingly and started poking Dean in the shoulder. "Is that annoying? -**poke**- Huh? -**poke, poke**-"

Onyx just stared at them for a second, huffed, and smacked her head into the table with a very loud crack. "Why me?" She muffled out under her breath and noticed the boys had gone quiet…well…for a second anyway.

"Look what you did Sam!"

"Me? Dean you started it…"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Dean's voice rose, "did not!"

Onyx's head shot up, "both of you **enough**!" Her voice boomed suddenly causing several people, including Sam and Dean, to look over with their jaws dropped. Clearing her throat, she started to regain her composure when she noticed some guys gawking at her from a pool table just ten feet away. She shot them a look of death, "the hell are you staring at?!"

Dean leaned into Sam and whispered, "I like her."

Sam rolled his eyes and smacked Dean on the shoulder, who in turn, smacked his little brother right back. Just as they were about to start smacking each other full force Onyx slammed her hands flat onto the table, making them jump.

"You about finished?" She growled softly as they looked at her with big eyes.

"He started it." Dean pointed to Sam and put his hand down quickly when her eyes narrowed like she was about to pick up the table and throw it at him. "Sorry." He said under his breath and looked down, just like a little boy guilty of eating the last cookie.

Onyx sighed and looked at her glass, finding it to be empty. "If I'm going to be working with you two… I need whiskey…"

**-The End-**


End file.
